Home
by Ms. Jessica
Summary: This is a very short story. I wrote this a long time ago and when i found it, i thought it sounded like Edward when he wants to come back to Bella in New Moon.


AN: I actually wrote this over the summer and when I was looking through my documents I found it and thought I would post it. It was not intended to be for Twilight, I didn't write it for Twilight I actually wrote it before I read Twilight. I wrote it for Love Hurts another story that me and my friend were working on, but we didn't find a place for this scene and I thought it sounded kind of like Edward in a way…so anyway. Michael Buble's song "Home" inspired this short story. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Twilight or New Moon!**

* * *

Days passed, all alike. They blended together, nothing special. Countless letters sit in an old shoebox under the bed. The box bursting at the sides screaming at me to send them, and I would, but what's the point? I guess you can say I'm afraid, but what could they tell you that you don't already know? You know I miss you, that my heart breaks every time I remember that I'm alone. You know I'm doing well, and if I weren't would I say anything less? My heart screams for home, but I know I have to stay here. I have to finish what I started. Sometimes the pain is just so unbearable that I grab a pen and a piece of paper. The words pour from my mind faster than I can scribble. Thoughts, pictures, and memories take over me. When it's too much I give myself to them, I don't fight back. I can't, I don't want to.

The sun pours from my dusty window. My surroundings are familiar but strangely uncomforting. A breeze carries some loose paper to the other side of my tiny room. I lay on the bed and close my eyes. Four months. I've been away for far too long. I need to be home. I feel like I'm not me, that I'm living someone else's life. Exciting at first, but now I lay here and try to think of a reason why I left…. What was so important that I had to leave? Why did we have to say goodbye? I was fine on the way here, but the adrenaline and shock wore off. Reality hit me, and the pain is indescribable. I try my hardest to occupy myself, but no matter what I do, it brings me back to you.

I pass people along the streets. I see hundreds of faces, hear thousands of voices but the one I want. The one I hope to see and hear and touch. It doesn't seem like a lot, but its you. I look at them and my heart drops; I always get my hopes up. I can't help but feel a twinge of hope, thinking that you're here. The faces don't stare back; they are occupied with their own lives. Their empty.

Loneliness. Its something I've gotten used to. Loneliness has worked its way into my daily routine eating alone, working, walking, no one to talk to. I don't want anyone to see me like this. I'm a mess, and I want to go home. Home to you. Be with you again. Feel your arms around me. Breathe in your sent, hear your sweet voice. Here I go again, just when I think I've escaped you, you sneak your way back in. Its hard for me to say that I'm fine, its hard to lie.

I cant stand to be here anymore. I'm coming home, to you. I can only hope for the best, a welcome greeting. I cant do this, I cant go on living a lie, telling myself that it'll be ok. When it wont. It's a double edge sword, if I go back I'll hurt my family, if I don't I'll hurt myself. Why does loving you feel so wrong? Why cant we be happy? Why cant they? So many questions that no one wants to answer. I keep telling myself that it will get better, that your memory will fade. It wont, I've just come to that realization and personally I don't want to. Asking me to stop loving you is like taking a fish from water. I can survive only for a few moments. I never knew what love was, I didn't believe in it. Until I met you. Everything changed. I felt…. happy. Simply happy, like nothing could go wrong. Its got to end. I need to talk to you, we can work through this. We'll think of something.

The car cant go as fast as I want it to. I'm frustrated all through the flight. I rush to your side, praying that you will still speak to me. I have to tell you that I will be here forever. I'll be here for everything, I'll never leave again. I'll be here and we'll be here together.


End file.
